User talk:Pinkachu
Dos this mean that pretty soon, the forums won't work? I shall have to ask some of the community; I think most people here prefer the forums and that is why discussions don't see much use. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 08:32, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Do you have a moment to discuss this on chat? I am on now, but I am on most nights between 7 and 10PM (GMT). Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 18:54, October 2, 2017 (UTC) I looked at the FAQ page, and it said to post a request to have discussions enabled. Are you able to do it for me? Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:29, October 2, 2017 (UTC) I put in a request earlier, but yes, i want them to co-exist. In discussions, is there a way for Admins to make everyone see a thread (like when you highlight one in the forum). Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 20:49, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for your help. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 06:24, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Re: mainpage Hi, I will take your points into consideration, but we are happy with the main page as it is. Thanks for offering though. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 15:04, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Ord The trailer and wordmark won't be an issue, but we don't want to change the Wiki's theme. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 07:22, October 31, 2017 (UTC) One small tweak Hi, I need to make a slight tweet to what I agreed to the other day; Doctor Who is a LEGO theme, and November 23rd is the anniversary of the first episode of it in 1963. As a result, the Doctor Who icon will be up between the 20th and 25th November. Between the 14th-20th, and 25th-30th however, the Marvel icon will be in place as requested. Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 20:20, November 2, 2017 (UTC) It's agreed then Very well. The Marvel logo will be taken down at 7:30 PM (GMT) on 21/11. Also, in future, just leave a new message please; I didn't notice your addition until I went into the page's history. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 20:36, November 6, 2017 (UTC) It's up The wordmark has been uploaded, feel free to upload the video any time you want. I can then put it up, or you can do it yourself if you prefer. Just let me know when it's been posted here. Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 20:28, November 13, 2017 (UTC) I request details of recent changes to the network. Hi, are you aware of any recent (between the 31st May and 20th June this year) updates to Wikia? If so, are you able to give me the full details of what was changed? Our chat logs have stopped working, however neither myself or the other Admin who runs a logger script have made changes to the code or to our computers/browsers, and other Wikis using the same code are having the same issues as us, which means that it must be something to do with either the code itself or most likely the resources it uses. Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:06, June 22, 2018 (UTC)